1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to making a color proof with a photosensitive material, which may be used as the quality of a color print is checked.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, when a large quantity of color prints, for example, color bills (known as inserted bills) as appended to a newspaper, or the like are printed by a printing machine, their copy is usually checked using an apparatus for making a color proof before actually being printed by the printing machine. The apparatus for making the color proof includes a platen portion, to which a photosensitive material and a developed original, which is developed after its image is exposed, are each conveyed and positioned, a corresponding exposure portion disposed proximate the platen portion for exposing the image recorded on the original onto the photosensitive material, a processor portion for developing the photosensitive material and a transfer portion for transferring the exposed photosensitive material from the platen portion to the processor portion. A plurality of the originals forms a single unit and the image is exposed onto the plurality of films for each color-separated composition and then subject of to a developing operation. The apparatus sequentially exposes the images originals to a single photosensitive material positioned on the above-described platen using the above-described exposure portion. The exposed photosensitive material is conveyed from the platen portion through the transfer portion to the processor portion where it is subjected to developing, bleaching/fixing, rinsing and drying operations respectively. The quality of the image can then be checked prior to being actually printed. Thus, when the image rerecord on the photosensitive material is not acceptable because of color tone or its layout and the like, or any printing error is detected. The original can be revised before actually being printed in large quantities.
Incidentally, in the above-described apparatus, the original is placed on a carriage to be treated. The carriage is disposed between an exposure unit such as a light source, which is provided with the exposure portion, and the platen portion where the photosensitive material is positioned, and light beams emitted from the light source pass through the original to the photosensitive material so that the image of the original is exposed to the photosensitive material. In addition, as described above, in this apparatus, since a plurality of original images are sequentially exposed onto the single photosensitive material positioned on the platen portion, the original charged on the carriage is exchanged, while the photosensitive material remains positioned on the platen.
This original is exchanged and charged by opening a lid portion provided on the upper portion of the apparatus. At this lid portion, the above-described exposure unit such as the light source or the like is mounted, and when it is open, the carriage is exposed to allow exchange and loading of the original. In addition, since, with this lid portion open, the interior of the exposure portion becomes bright, a light shielding member such as a black-out curtain or the like is provided upwardly of the platen portion, where the photosensitive material is positioned, in order to prevent exposure of the photosensitive material. The light shielding member is repeatedly tensioned and retracted each time the lid portion is open and closed, as the original is exchanged or charged, to prevent exposure of the photosensitive material to light, which can be caused by leakage of the light to the platen.
However, as described above, since the exposure unit, such as the light source or the like, is mounted at the lid portion, the lid portion can become bulky and overweight while the exposure unit stands in the way as the original is exchanged and recharged, which makes it difficult for operators to exchange and recharge the original. In order to solve this problem, an apparatus with a pull-out type carriage adapted for the same purpose is also available, but is not easily operable because the carriage must be withdrawn into the working space allowed for the operator.
As described above, according to the conventional apparatus, it is necessary an operator to open and close the bulky lid portion or to withdraw the carriage into the working space the operator while the original is charged or exchanged. This poses a great burden on the operator, thus lowering the working efficiency of the device.
In addition, as describe above, when the exposure of the photosensitive material to light is to be prevented by the light shielding member, which repeatedly overhangs and retracts each time the original is exchanged and recharged, extra time is needed until the exposure portion is securely darkened by means of the light shielding member such as the dark-out curtain, resulting in a reduced working efficiency. In addition, since a boundary between the dark chamber portion and the bright chamber portion occupies the substantially entire area of the platen portion, the light shielding member can become bulky thus requiring a complicated driver means.
In view of the foregoing circumstances, the present invention was made and its object lies in achieving an apparatus for making color proof which allows working efficiency when the original is exchanged, to be increased.